


Tutoring Lesson Three point Five

by phoenixjustice



Series: Tutoring [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, arcobaleno watch arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Arcobaleno watch Arc, sometime after chapter 370, with spoilers for up to chapter 370.</p><p>Reborn was talking in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutoring Lesson Three point Five

A/N: This is set between Lessons 3 and 4 and I expect to see upcoming .5 chapters in Tsuna's POV. I came to the conclusion that main part of the story will be from Reborn's POV but the mini chapters will be in Tsuna's POV. Wanted to make that clear in case you were wondering how the fic order was going to be. :3

: :: :

This wasn't the first time it had happened, but it was still a rare occurance and therefore unusual.

Reborn was talking in his sleep.

He didn't know what the sound was at first. He had been jerked out of sleep by a too hyper Lambo and had booted him out. It was then that he realized that something was up. Usually Reborn would be up in an instant and would kick Lambo out or some such method before Tsuna could even _think_ of getting out of bed, yet he didn't this time.

He makes his way, very carefully, over to Reborn's hammock. After all, Reborn was paranoid and littered the area around where he slept with grenades and who knew what else (it was hard to see in the dark.)

For such a hard nosed person, Reborn took to wearing cutesy looking pajamas sometimes. It was something he'd never say out loud though, as he didn't have a death wish. Reborn's eyes were closed tightly shut as if either in pain or thinking hard. (Or both.) He was also muttering under his breath.

He only manages to catch one word.

"Ciaossu."

Confused at why Reborn would be muttering his usual greeting in his sleep, and why it would cause such turmoil in his dreams, he makes his way carefully forward. He leans down, half expecting Reborn to punch or kick him out of the blue (wouldn't be the first time it happened) but he doesn't.

"R-Reborn?" he whispers quietly.

Nothing.

Shaking his head, he makes his way back to bed. He lays down, but turns on his side to look where Reborn slept. He finds himself starting to drift off when he hears Reborn speak again, slightly clearer this time.

"...shi."

A moment later he hears the faint snoring from Reborn and starts to relax. He didn't understand what had been bothering the hitman but he seemed to be alright now. He falls asleep, not seeing that Reborn had also turned on his side, to face Tsuna like Tsuna faced him.

: :: :

A/N: I'm kind of digging this. xP I can safely say that if I hadn't been a R27 fan before chapters 369 and 370, I would be after reading those. Also, those who've read chapter 370 will get the whole "Ciaossu" thing. XD

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
